


Any room at the inn

by Rosegold_flamingo



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegold_flamingo/pseuds/Rosegold_flamingo
Summary: Just a deeper look at what happened when and after shelagh stayed at Patrick’s.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Shelagh nervously waited on his doorstep she so very much wanted to knock on his door, she felt safe when she was with him and even the thought of going to the institute and spending a night with the nuns of Nonnatus House made her feel nervous, shelagh loved her old family she really did but she couldn’t help but feel guilty whenever she saw them. But she also didn’t want to wake Patrick he was a busy man who had most likely worked all day and most likely had work again in the morning. Finnally she gathered all the confidence she could muster and knocked on his door then stood back anxiously waiting, through the glass on the door she seen the hall light flick on and a dark figure move towards the door.

Patrick was in his bedroom when he first heard the knock. He was just about to put the Lancet down and go to sleep when faintly he could hear what appeared to be a light knock at his door, he looked at his watch -12:30. surely not, who would be knocking on his door at this hour. Who ever it was it must have been important for them to come to his door at half past midnight, so with a half buttoned shirt and messy hair he made his way to the door switching the light on as he went past. As soon as he opened the door and his eyes met hers his heart melted, she was perfect

“Shelagh” he breathed out 

“I’m sorry to wake you patrick, any room at the inn?” Oh how she loved him like this, hair messy and top few buttons undone 

“Yes yes of course come in” he stepped back and let her in, how could she still look so wonderful and proper even at this time he thought to himself. Everything about her was just so amazing, she was kind, caring, warm hearted, loving and beautiful Patrick had no idea what he had done to deserve her. He kicked the door closed with his foot and locked it behind her 

“Come through you must be freezing” 

Shelagh followed him through into the living room, with a very curious Timothy who had just woken up following not far behind. Shelagh sat down on the couch and explained to them what had happened. Timothy seemed rather excited about the thought of an unexploded bomb, Patrick on the other hand was more bothered about shelagh

“I’m glad you came here shelagh, you are always welcome and can stay with us for as long as you like” 

“Are you sure?” She seemed unsure, she knew how fast news could spread in poplar and she didn’t want fake rumours going around about Patrick and especially not because of her 

“Yes of course my love” he smiled 

“Timothy... go and get the spare duvet from the cupboard” he shouted to his son who was in the kitchen just finishing off making a tea for shelagh. 

“Do you Have anything to sleep in?” Patrick asked lightly, he didn’t want to pry or make her feel uncomfortable knowing that she was still quite shy 

Shelagh looked down towards her feet and fiddled nervously with the hem of her dress, “no” she whispered “I have a slip on under my dress, I could sleep in that?” 

“You’ll be freezing my love, you can keep your slip on by all means but I’ll get you one of my pyjama shirts to put over the top” and before she even had time to reply he was gone 

A few moments later Timothy returned with 2 blankets, a duvet and 3 pillows placing them on the couch in a heap next to shelagh and asking her a million questions about the bomb “will it explode?” “Will we get to see it?” “Was it really big?” 

“Timothy, leave poor shelagh alone” Patrick said from the doorway

“I’ve brought you this” he said holding up a striped pyjama shirt 

“Thank you” she smiled taking it off him 

“The bathrooms just down the hall, second on the left” he added “you can get changed in there” 

“Thank you” she smiled again, standing up holding his shirt and making her way to the bathroom 

Once she reached the bathroom she closed the door behind her but didn’t lock it, she didn’t feel she needed to, she trusted that he wouldn’t come in. Shelagh stood in front of the tall mirror that hung on the wall next to the sink, slipping off her shoes first then taking off her dress and stockings next, she then slipped his shirt over her. It was very big she thought to herself, her arms where engulfed by the sleeves and it rested mid way down her thighs, she didn’t mind though it smelt of him and she loved it, he smelt warm and safe and comforting.

She gathered her shoes and clothes off the floor and quietly made her way back to the living room where Patrick had layed out the duvet, blankets and cushions

“You can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep in here” he smiled 

“No Patrick I could never, I don’t want to just turn up and take your bed from you I’ll be perfectly fine down here” 

He wanted to argue, he wanted her to have to bed but he knew it wasn’t worth it she had made up her mind and there was no changing it 

Shelagh piled her clothes on the side of the couch, put her shoes on the floor and carefully slipped under the duvet 

Patrick sat down beside her “I’d so much rather you had my bed, I can easily bunk down on here”

“You’d not get a wink of sleep your feet would be hanging right over the end, besides it’s only for the night” she smiled

Timothy walked in holding a tray and carefully placing it on the table as they both looked up at him “will be still be able to get to the church if there’s a bomb?” He questioned

“I hadn’t thought of that” 

“The parish hall is cordoned off but the church is safe, it’s the first thing I asked the police man I saw” she said shyly 

“Now nothing will stand in the way of this wedding I won’t allow it” he smiled at her 

“How many days until the wedding?” Timothy asked handing Shelagh a cup and saucer 

“Two” they both said in unison and smiled at each other 

“Right” Patrick said patting the couch “come on Timothy we should leave shelagh to get some rest she’s had a long night” 

“Night auntie shelagh, sleep well” Timothy said cheerfully 

“Goodnight Timothy sweet dreams”

“Goodnight my love” Patrick said as he placed a small kiss on her cheek 

“I’m sorry again for waking you Patrick”

“It’s ok shelagh please don’t apologise, I have the day off tomorrow and granny Parker is picking Timothy up at 9:00 to take him out for the day” he picked up her hand and reassuringly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles “shout if you need anything, I love you” 

“I love you too” 

Patrick left the room closing the door over behind him and shelagh finished her tea, slipped off her glasses and lay down. She smelt the collar of his shirt, it smelt like him, it was almost as if she was lying next to him, she couldn’t wait until that day came, when she could lay in bed cuddled up beside him while he ran his hand softly through her hair. But for now they where to sleep separately, dreaming of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick woken up to a loud bang that seemed to have came from right outside his room. What on Earth could that be he thought, then he remembered... Shelagh 

He kicked his legs out of bed and put his dressing gown on to cover his bare chest as he didn’t exactly have a clean pyjama top to wear anymore, the he opened his bedroom door and there she stood like a deer in headlights, hand still on the bathroom door

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” she whispered then looked down to her feet taking her hand off the door “again” 

“Don’t worry, are you okay?” He said rubbing his hand along her bare arm, he had never felt something so cold and she was covered in goosebumps   
“Oh my Shelagh your freezing” 

“I’m fine Patrick” 

He tilted his head and looked at her “I do wish you’d take my bed I really don’t mind sleeping in the living room” 

“No I’m perfectly fine and besides your not sleeping in your own living room while I’m nice and comfy in your bed” 

Then he had an idea “well... why don’t we both sleep in my bed” 

She stood still and stared him in the eye “we can’t do that, what would people say”

“Let them say it Shelagh It doesn’t matter what they say I only care about you, we won’t do anything and as long as we know that who cares what anyone else says, I’ll sleep on the chair in the corner of the room if you don’t want to sleep in the same bed” 

“No, we’ll both sleep in the bed” she whispered 

And without saying another word Patrick grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room, kicking some clothes that where in a pile on the floor out of the way “sorry, it would have looked a bit cleaner... and the bed would have been made...” he said frantically trying to straighten the duvet so it atleast looked half decent 

“It doesn’t matter I don’t mind” she smiled at him tiredly “I assume you sleep on this side” Shelagh pointed to the side with the messy bedside table 

“Yes,” he said slightly embarrassed “but you can sleep on any side you like” 

“No, this side will do just fine” she yawned slipping into the other side 

“Shelagh?” He question as he shut the door over 

“Mmm” 

“Would you mind if I took this off” he tugged on the cord of his dressing down “only I’m not wearing a shirt underneath” 

“No I don’t mind” 

“Thank you” he smiled taking it off and hanging in on the back of his door then turning around and walking to his side of the bed 

Her eyes nearly jumped out of her head when she seen his bare chest, she’d never seen it before but now she never wants to see him with a shirt on ever again, she had thought he looked handsome with messy hair and a half buttoned shirt but he looked sexy with messy hair and no shirt.

He climbed into bed and under the covers next to her, laying down on his back. Shelagh rested her head by his side and curled her body into him while he stroked his hand slowly through her hair just like she had imagined, a few moments later she had fallen asleep breathing in the comforting scent of him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after 7:15 when Patrick had woken up he was used to the early morning rises for work, he thought Shelagh would have been used to waking up early to pray too, but she’d had a long night. His tired eyes searched around the dark room, Shelagh was still fast asleep and lightly snoring against his arm. Patrick turned onto his side and slowly tried to pull his arm out from underneath her, trying his up most best not to wake her. Just as he was about to free his arm the very tip of one of his fingers caught on the rolled up sleeve of the shirt she was wearing and Shelagh woke with a sudden jolt. Her hand rubbed her sleepy eyes, her body tried to remember where she was and his arm was back around her in a second. 

“Patrick?” She questioned into the darkness 

“I’m here don’t worry” his hand stroked through her soft hair 

She hummed in approval and sat up against the head board “morning” she smiled 

“Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?” 

“Yes thank you, and you?” She stared at him with wide glistening that he would never have enough of 

“Indeed” he smiled back 

All of a sudden they could hear Timothys footsteps getting louder and closer as he stomped down the hall like a herd elephants 

“Daaaad!” He shouted “Are you awake yet I’m hungry, and gran said I should have lots to eat before I go!” 

“We’re awake Tim, I’ll be through soon to make you some breakfast”

Patrick pulled the corner of the duvet off his lap, flung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge stretching “suppose I’ll have to feed him then” he chuckled turning around to Shelagh who had now began to follow his lead at getting out of bed “I’ll go and get your clothes from the living room and you can get dressed in here or the bathroom, I don’t mind”

“Thank you” she smiled.

Once dressed and ready Shelagh walked into the living room and looking through the hatch she could see Patrick in a bit of a fluff in the kitchen 

“Morning Auntie Shelagh!” Timothy greeted her happily from where he was sitting at the table 

“Good morning Timothy!” She smiled back 

“Dads not a very good cook” he whispered looking through the hatch and into the kitchen 

Shelagh laughed at that because she knew all too well about her husband to be and his chef skills. She walked through into the kitchen 

“Would you like me to help with that?” She offered kindly 

“It’s just these stupid eggs they keep sticking to the pan and burning” 

“Here,” she said “pass me the pan and I’ll bring you them through when they’re done” 

“Thanks love” Patrick said timidly, walking back into the living room and letting her do her thing 

A few moments later Shelagh arrived back at the table with two plates of fried egg on toast 

“Here you go” she presented them both with a plate 

“Where’s yours Shelagh?” Patrick asked 

“Oh I didn’t make myslef any, I don’t get hungry in the mornings” 

“As long as your sure” 

Once finished Timothy and Patrick had praised Shelagh for her wonderful egg making, although she didn’t think she deserved it, all she had done was out an egg in a pan. Granny Parker picked Timothy up at 9:00 and Patrick and Shelagh where left alone. 

Patrick finished washing the dishes and sat down on the couch next to Shelagh, placing his hand gently on her lap 

“Shelagh, hear me out but I’ve been thinking” Patrick started neverously, worried about what she was going to say “there’s only one full day and today until the wedding, and well what about if you just moved in today instead, I could help move your things while Timothy’s out, I mean you’ve already stayed here and slept in the same bed as me and of course we won’t actually do anything until after the wedding, but it just seems pointless for you to go back now. This is your home” he stopped to take a breath and she sat in silence, oh no had he said to much? Had he pushed her? “Of course you don’t have to...” 

She waited a little longer and then spoke “no Patrick, I’d love to move in now. I’ve been thinking about what you said and your right let people think what they want to think as long as we know it’s not true that’s all that matters, but what about Timothy I wouldn’t want to upset him by moving in to soon” 

“Shelagh, he is obsessed with you and loves you so very much and all he wants is for you to move in” 

She smiled, it warmed her heart to hear that “ then it looks like I’m moving in” 

“That’s my girl, come here” he smiled leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and hug her “I love you Shelagh” 

“I love you too Patrick”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed 🙂

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I know it’s not much of an exciting one.


End file.
